


Not That Girl Anymore

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Prompt for MissingSanversScenes collection
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge





	Not That Girl Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex going after Maggie after the wedding shower and the whole thing that happened with her dad. Maggie getting support from her fiancé. Not a guilt trip about having kids.

Maggie just stood there in silence. Her dad had left her after talking to her in the alley near Alex’s apartment. He was furious, he was disgusted by her, he was ashamed. Maggie knew it shouldn’t have mattered, after all her dad had left her when she was fourteen. Yet there was still a part of her that would always want his approval and his love, that lonely child’s longing for her papa. If she could tell that little girl, that fourteen year old self, she would tell her that he wasn’t worth it, that what she felt wasn’t worth it. He was only going to be a disappointment like he had been before and that she should grow up and get over it.

Maggie didn’t hear her name being called out once. Her name was called out a second time. She turned to see Alex walking towards her.

“You okay?” Alex asked.

Maggie smiled, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

Maggie shook her head, “Let’s not worry about it right now okay? We should get back to the party.” Before Alex could say anything directly at her she started walking away. 

“Yeah, okay,” Alex whispered though still within ear shot for Maggie to hear.

*****

Eliza smiled when the girls walked back inside. She placed a comforting hand on her arm.

“You okay, sweetie?”

Maggie wished the Danvers girls would stop asking that though she couldn’t fault Eliza for it, she loved Eliza, she loved both of them, she just couldn’t deal with the pain of her father right now.

She smiled at her and replied, “I’ll be okay but thanks for asking.”

“Sawyer, Danvers,” Winn called out, “You guys going to come finish opening all of these gifts or do I have to?”

The couple smiled at each other, this time a genuine smile from Maggie. As the two of them, plus Eliza, walked back to the living area the door opened. Alex smiled as J’onn and Kara walked inside.

“Sorry we’re late,” said Kara.

J’onn held up a bottle of wine as well as a gift.

“My favorite,” said Alex.

“I know,” he replied. “Where should I put this,” he said looking at the gift.

Alex motioned behind her, "Over with Maggie."

He nodded and let the sisters have a moment.

Alex hugged Kara tightly. “I am so glad you’re here,” she said to her.

“Of course, you seriously thought I would miss it?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing is more important than you, besides, everything turned out okay so we had plenty of time to get back.”

“Well I’m glad. Come on, Maggie will be happy to see you, and so will mom.”

Kara smiled and the two sisters walked over arm in arm.

*****

“So are we going to talk about what happened?” Alex asked later on at their place. “I mean I know you were trying to enjoy yourself the rest of the time at the party after that whole thing with your dad.”

“Alex can we not, please? I just can’t right now.”

Alex nodded.

“Look,” said Maggie, “I do want to talk, it’s just that what happened between me and my dad…it’s just complicated right now.”

“No I get it. You know I’m here for you though right. You never have to go through anything alone.”

Maggie smiled a soft smile. “I know that and I love you for it. Right now with him, it’s hard to talk about him without feeling angry or hurt and I just don’t want to feel those things right now. I’ll talk when I’m ready, okay.”

Alex smiled back, “Okay.”

Maggie looked over everything in the apartment, “So I guess now we should figure out what to do with all of this stuff. We should probably start writing out the thank you notes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

*****

The next morning Maggie fiddled with the picture in her hand. She knew she shouldn’t have come, she knew she shouldn’t have waited but it was something she had to do. Maggie turned and looked up to see her dad walking towards her. He looked away from her.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked when he got close.

Maggie handed him the photo, “I wanted to give you this back. I realized something last night, I am not that girl in that picture anymore. I haven’t been her in a very long time.”

“Margarita-,” he was about to say.

“No listen,” she demanded. “That girl in the picture, she was the girl you still wanted, not some kid you abandoned on the side of the road. For years I kept begging, hoping that my papa would come back to me. That maybe he’d change his mind. I still had hope for that when you showed up. When I called you, I don’t know, there was a second that I thought you were going to try, try and give me a second chance and maybe you did for like a split second but I just wasn’t good for you and I never will be. I can accept that now and you want to know why? It’s because I have people who accept me, who love me. Alex is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love her with every fiber in my body.”

Her dad’s cringe didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Yesterday I hated that girl in the picture but I finally came to realize that she was just that, a girl. If I could talk to her right now I would tell her that yeah it would suck you and mama weren’t around but that everything would turn out okay because it did. I am the best version of myself and that was without you. I can now let you go and I’m okay with that.”

All her dad could do was look at her. He felt a sense of pain and regret but he wasn’t about to show her that.

“I should go if I’m going to make my bus on time.”

“Yeah, you should,” was all Maggie said.

He looked at his daughter one last time before turning to walk away. As he got up on the steps he didn’t bother turn around and look back. It wouldn’t have mattered had he done so. Maggie was already walking away and not looking back herself.

*****  
“I’m sorry I pushed you away,” Maggie said as she and Alex sat on the couch, their hands intwined. 

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. You were just trying to help me and I brushed it off.”

“I wanted to be there for you, Maggie. You’ve been there for me so many times, you were there when I was going through that stuff with my dad, that I wanted the same for you.”

“I know. I went and saw him off at the bus stop and you know what I realized?” Alex shook her head, “I realized that I don’t need him. You’re my family, Alex, and that’s all I really need. I don’t want to push you away again. I love you.”

Alex smiled, “I love you too.” They sat in silence for a moment before Alex looked up at Maggie. “Hey so I’ve got an idea.”

“What’s that?”  
“Let’s get away somewhere for a while. You know we can take the weekend off and head home.”

“Home as in your Midvale?”

“Well it’s kind of going to be your home too. You know we can forget about our dads and just let it be about the two of us.”

Maggie was intrigued by the idea. “We can sit on the beach and read,” she said.

“We can go surfing,” said Alex.

“I don’t know how to surf,” Maggie admitted.

“Seriously?” Maggie just shrugged. “Okay then I am so teaching you how to surf. You should see the surfing trophies I won when I was kid. Come on, what do you say?”

Maggie smiled, “I’m in.”

Alex smiled back. The two of them hugged.

“It’ll be okay, Maggie, I promise.”

“I know it will. I’ve got you.”

The two of them smiled on their ends and Alex felt Maggie relax. It was the first time she had since the shower. Alex was glad to be there for Maggie and Maggie was glad she was. She couldn’t have gone through this with anyone else but her. She loved her and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care how much time has passed, I still love Sanvers like crazy. They will always be my OTP.


End file.
